Purple
by Betusta Morla
Summary: We could only be dream of our past, and nothing else. The time keeps going and you still don't get it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is a story that I had wanted to write, I don't know if it's really good, but anyway. English is not my first language, so I'm looking for a beta, if anyone could recommend my someone I would be really grateful. I hope you like the story, leave reviews! **

* * *

Ch.1 Down The Not-Rabbit Hole.

_I hate red._

I could see the fear in her eyes, those sickening red eyes and red hair, a red heart tattoo under her right eye, showing her status. Everything about her made me sick.

Even mad people fear the pain and death. I only needed to raise my arm, and cut her head.

_But I hate red._

What a weird thing, I came here then I should be mad. But I don't feel like I am.

"_But I don't want to go among mad people."_

"_Oh, you can't help that, we're all mad here"_

I like blue, like the sky and sea. I'm here but I don't feel crazy, then why am I here? I'm here because I have to. I guess there is no real reason for it. I'll kill if I have to, I will die if I have to and I'm going to live if that is what I'm supposed to do, to stay here I have to murder. I should be the new law and judgment.

"…_the Queen was in a furious passion and went stamping about and shouting, "Off with his head!" or "Off with her head" about once in a minute."_

_When the ruler of Wonderland is causing the lands to go arid and the oceans and lakes become marsh, we will bring new King or Queen. And with the new ruler there will be new people to have the rolls of the rotten habitants. Alice will come back to Wonderland and this time, won't leave._

I'm walking throw the corridors of this red palace, I can see them fight and fall with so much red around them. I keep walking until I can see the Queen. A red trail is following me, little red drops are falling of my sword. I'm in front of her, I can feel her fear and I love it.

* * *

"Alice, put attention in what I'm telling you, you're going to fail history!" her sister said exasperated.

"Mmm…? I'm putting attention." Alice answered looking through the window at the daisy's dance with the wind in the garden.

"No you're not!"

Alice turned to look the brown eyes of her sister and then said in a monotone tone "I would put attention if that book had…"

"Pictures?" said her sister mockingly, looking the blue eyes of her little sister. They were opposites in almost everything, Alice had long ebony hair and deep blue eyes, she was taller than her sister for a few inches and used jeans and t-shirts all the time. While her sister had short platinum blond hair and light brown eyes, she liked to use sundresses and weird hats. Then their personalities where almost like the way they dressed "One can now much of people, by the way they dress" their grandpa used to say to them all the time. Alice liked to work with her father in the store of the village, and reading books in the back side. She liked quiet and pace, so she really didn't go out a lot besides the school and work, and didn't have any real friends. She didn't like small children, she considered them really annoying. Her sister by the other side loved to play with kids, and picking fights with anyone that was abusing of the weak people, she knew a lot of martial arts. She was obsessed with her little sister to have perfect grades and well a lot of things. I could put all the difference they had, but then it would be really tedious and boring so I'll keep it for other day and continue with the story.

"No, some kind of thrilling story, but the way they put it is completely boring."

"Is History Alice, how do you want them to put it?"

"I don't know, of some way that can catch people's attention."

"In what form? Making an idiotic movie or TV series?" she sighed "Look Alice I'm trying to help you, there are things in life that you have to do, even if you don't like it."

"Why? Why do something that I don't want? Making me in another puppet of the society, a pretty chick with perfect grades doing what others aspect of them or being an stupid idol that make everyone wants to be as stupid as them. And besides you should stop obsessing with my grades." Said Alice with a bored tone to her sister.

Her sister rolled her eyes and closed the book she had being reading "You're only putting two extremes and not looking the other options. But if you're going to start with all that again let's take a break to let your head cool of. You do need my help little sister, if not you won't be getting married to a good man and I won't have any niece to spoil" Said her sister with a dreamy tone and walking out of the room.

"The problem is that my head is to cold!" She told her sister before she ended closing the door.

Alice looked the daisies again, and decided to stand up from where she had being sited "listening" to her sister, and open the window. A fresh breeze of wind entered the room filling it with the smell of the blooming flowers. Living in the country said is something that she loved, she loved nature and the not so crazy life of the cities.

It was a hot day, making her a little sleepy, she had nearly fall sleep wail "listening" to her sister. A strong gust of wind flew, making the tree leaves in the woods behind her house move uncontrollably, making like if they were whispering between them. Alice got lost in the murmur of the leaves, when a white rabbit with pink eyes entered the garden; she didn't think nothing of it because there were a lot of animals near her house. Neither think nothing that the rabbit was huge nor that it had clothes and that was murmuring something to itself or that it wasn't a rabbit at all!

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be late!" said the rabbit taking Alice out of her trance. The rabbit took out its clock of his jacket-pocket looking the hour. Alice looked at the rabbit, well the not-rabbit in her garden, and finally putting attention she noticed it was a little boy, not much older than twelve years old. The boy had wait short hair, and long white rabbit-ears falling in his back. She didn't even blink, thinking what could a not-rabbit be doing in her garden.

The not-rabbit kid suddenly started to run really fast in the wood's direction. Without thinking, Alice jumped from the window and started to follow the running not-rabbit. "_He really can run really fast for such short legs!" _Alice could see how he get into the woods, and she almost lost him two times in the woods but she always could see long white ears behind a tree, before they disappeared again. This chase lasted a few seconds more, until Alice suddenly stopped before an almost vertical natural wall of rocks and intrepid trees, that had grown in small cracks and making them bigger with their growing roots.

Alice looked up, and both her sides, but there was no trace of the not-rabbit. Another gush of wind blew making the trees in the wall move, it almost seemed like the branches were pointing her to look down, so she looked down and surprise! There was a hole, or better looked at, a not-rabbit-hole! Alice stepped closer and noticed it was more larger than first looked at. She bowed and looked inside the hole, and stopped in awe when she stared at a long dark tunnel of stone.

"If I were to get inside there following the not-rabbit brat, well supposing that he get inside there, there's a chance that I get stuck. But from the other side it looks a little weird that there's a rabbit-hole in solid stone. What kind of rabbit can make it's lair in pure and solid rock? Well considering that it is a not-rabbit it…" a sound that came from inside the tunnel that she hadn't noticed before stopped her chattering with herself. Alice put more attention to the sound, it was a steady rhythm…

…_tick-tack tick-tack…_

Alice looked behind her to the woods, and without a second thought she crawled inside the tunnel.


	2. Chapter 2 The pool of blood

**Ok, chapter two. Sorry for the bad grammar.**

* * *

Chapter two: The pool of blood.

She tried to calculate the distance of the tunnel, but she lost track of the distance after a while. Everything was completely dark, so she couldn't look nothing in front of her, the only thing that told her she was moving was the _…tick-tack tick-tack…_ After a while she felt that the tunnel started getting large, so she tried to stand up not finding anything that she could hit her head with.

Alice used the stone wall to move inside the cave, after a while she felt the wall change of texture, it felt like, wall paper. Then she felt something else, it was a light switch! She turned it on, and closed her eyes, for the sudden change of light after being in complete darkness. When she slowly opened her eyes and looked around she was surprised to see that the cave wasn't a cave at all! The walls of stone ended suddenly to the thing that felt like paper wall- well after all it _was_ paper wall. It was a little living room, it was Victorian style and it looked really old but clean. With two couches a little coffee table and an old grandfather's clock standing in one side of the room.

She looked at the clock, it had five pointers, and three rings of numbers; it was like a clock inside other. The first ring was like a normal clock; the second was like a normal clock just the numbers where at irregular distance between each other. The final ring, that was the most large of the three, didn't had numbers nor lines to point any kind of timeline, it was only a circle that had a pointer in the place where the four would had been. Then she heard a distant sound.

"_Oh dear! I shall be late!" _it had been like a whistle of wind more than words.

Alice looked around, searching the direction of the sound. When she was going to finally give up, she spotted a crack in the wall, when she stepped closer to have a closer look; it suddenly flew open reveling a secret door were the crack had been. It leaded to a long corridor with bookshelves in the sides and a few maps and pictures hanging in pegs between them. She walked inside the corridor, curios of what the books where.

The books weren't in any order; there was to the most normal and known titles to the weirdest ones like: "One and a hundred tips to be around a pregnant dragonpigg" or "The history of XXVIII century and the relevance that have to the past". Then there was the maps hanging in the walls, one looked like America but it only was the south part and all the north seemed to had drowned, there was another map that she couldn't place at all. While lost in her "investigation" she didn't notice the door closing behind her until she heard the sound of a _click. _When she looked back it was too late, she tried to push the door but it didn't move an inch, she got annoyed and kicked the door, regretting immediately after for the pain it caused her in the foot.

She give up in trying to push the door open, and looked to the corridor trying to see the end, but it keep going on and on… "If there's a path, then I must follow it to wherever it leads me…" she said giving herself courage, but it didn't last too long. Anyways she started to walk, as she walked she looked the weird maps and pictures. She stopped in front of a picture that called her attention; it was the picture of a little brunet girl with a blue dress and a grey smiling cat in her lap. The cat made a cold shiver run down her back, so she kept walking. She started to humming a song and started to get lost in her mind to don't panic. There were pictures of people in them that looked completely normal to be ridicule dressed or some others got weird eye and hair colors, and some even had animal ears, that made her think about the not-rabbit kid. Oh, why on earth she had followed the kid? She cursed her curiosity. "_The curiosity killed the cat, but it died knowing" _her grandpa used to say.

"Well I'm not a cat! So I won't die, and still while find the not-rabbit!" She said to herself, and then something stopped her muttering, she froze as she heard another wind-whisper like.

"…_Dinah'll miss…. much to-night, I sho… think!_

_I… remember… milk at tea-time. … wish you were down here… with me!"_

The voice was of little girl and it got lost as if there was a strong wind interrupting her, until it stopped. Alice blinked one, two times and then started to run like hell.

"I'M NOT A FRIGGIN CAT!" She screamed to no one. She ran a good while, until she started to get tired and stopped, panting and sweeting. She looked behind her, to be sure no one was following her and was surprised to won't be able to the door from where she had entered that place, but she start to walk at a fast pace again. She was quickly breathing normally again, she thanked to her sister for making her start to run in the mornings, the first times her sister had kicked her out of the bed at five and run behind her with a whip –no jock, Alice had no clue of where she had find it-, she didn't stop running for an hour until she had fainted.

Alice get bored of waking quickly forgetting her fear, and get bored of not even looking an exit way or a window, it didn't matter how much she had run, there was no signal of a door. How such long corridor could be inside there?

She let out an exasperated sigh and sat against the wall in a spot between two bookshelves. In front of her was another picture, this had a long, low hall, which was lighted up by a row of lamps hanging from the roof. In the hall there was table with little flask in the center. For a moment Alice believe to have seen a shadow move in the back of the picture.

She moved closer, when she was a few inches of the painting the laugh of a girl could be heard in a far end of the corridor. A strong wind came making the books fly fron their places in the bookshelves, it was so strong that pushed Alice against the picture. She prepared to the pain of the crash against the picture, but was surprised when the hit didn't come or at last for six seconds after when her face crashed against cold floor.

She opened her eyes- that had automatically closed when she was pushed- to see that she now was in a large hall… "Oh my! Now I'm inside a picture!" she half yelled. She looked behind her to see if there still was some way of going back to the corridor. There was only black space and now in place of a window-picture, there was hanging in midair the picture of the brunette girl and the smiling cat. She felt like the eyes of the cat were following her. Alice backed up, walking away of the picture so she didn't see the table with the flask until she nocked with it. A sound of glass shattering made her cringe. She turned and walked around the table to see a flask shattered to pieces in the cold floor, there was a note that had been attached to the flask.

She raised the note to examine it more closely; it still had a shatter of glass attached to it. The note said "_Drink me._" She looked again the pieces of broken glass again, but there was no liquid around.

"Someone already drank it." She mussed to herself. She passed her fingers over the note, and then she felt a sting of pain in the middle finger of her left hand. She had slashed with the piece of glass. "Shit…" she said as a drop of blood fell down her finger. She looked around again and noticed a little door in the wall. She walked near it.

The drop of blood run down her finger and fall off, splashing in the floor.

_Wait! Splashed?_

When she looked down she nearly screamed. There was a poodle of blood around her. She stepped back quickly and backed up against the door. She looked to the other side of the room were the picture was or at last _had_ been. There was nothing there anymore, suddenly a running water sound, at first it was only a tiny whisper that grew in a great noise of a big current coming nearer and nearer. Alice wanted to run but there was nowhere to, wait, the door! She was turning when in the corner of her eye she could see a red mass coming straight at her.

The water crushed her against the wall and covers her head not allowing her to breathe or see. She couldn't open her eyes in the water for a weird reason she felt as if she shouldn't. She acted on instinct and removed her shoes quickly and swims up, for air. It was good that she had taken that swimming classed with her big sister, she was proud of herself for being a good swimmer. But for a weird reason she felt hard to swim. She finally felt the air around her and took a deep breath. She shook her head to remove the water, and some got inside her mouth making her cough.

_It tastes like iron, like blood…_

She tried to open her eyes but couldn't they were sticky as well as her body, she moved her head again starting to panic, and forced her eyes open. She looked around, it wasn't water _it isn't water, oh god help. _It was blood.


End file.
